starcoredatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Paige Tann
Personality Walls within walls, barricade on barricade; emotional defenses built up over years to keep others from getting too close. A painful past has left deep scars on this Paige Tann's psyche, and with each layer pulled over the true Paige is left obscured and abstract. Most of her friends and coworkers would describe Paige as proud, ambitious, impatient, stalwart, and sardonic. On the surface she is a cheerful firecracker, hot blooded and always putting her opinions in the most blunt, rude, and insensitive manner possible. Quick to a fight yet quick to forgive, she always seems like she enjoys causing conflict wherever she goes. She is loyal to her friends and a hard worker, able to put her own personal comfort aside for the good of her team. Yet below that boorish confidence and loud bravado lies a shattered doll, one that has had to glue her pieces back together over a long road of trauma and misery. While not easily bruised, her pride is not invulnerable, and when the walls crack and the defenses falter she will retreat into a cold and bitter shell. There is a lot of anger build up within this girl, directed at a cold and indifferent universe. She has seen the most vile sins of sentient life, and the worse instincts of human nature. In order to keep herself from breaking once again she has built up new walls, painted on a new face, and every day she shows the rest of the galaxy that she is someone not to be crossed. For Paige every day is a new struggle with herself and her emotions. She has lived her life simply surviving like an animal. Now she has to learn how to rebuild her humanity. Appearance Paige walks with a confident stride and a cocky smile, hand casually draped over her Kodachi on her left hip. Her hips move with a proud swagger, and her dark brown eyes constantly shift around to watch her surroundings. Her hands are rough from machining and repair work, and her olive skin is often smudged by grease and oil. Her long black hair is pulled out of the way by a ponytail, and when at work she focuses with an obsessive ferver. When left alone she has earbuds blasting music in her ears. Core System’s Pop, Arkanan Hip-hop, Smooth Lo-fi, even Lashuntan Wildstep. To her, music is a way to escape her troubles, and let her crippled mind wander to places far away from the things that she still can’t shake off from a long and difficult past. Background Growing up was rough for Paige and her sister Mako; a broken home, a deadbeat mom, and two dads whom were never involved in their lives. They made ends meet by stealing and following their mother's get rich quick schemes, and always being on the move. That changed one day when their mother, fearing for her own life after defaulting to a loan shark, sold them both to a crew of Pirates to wipe away her debt. At age 5 Paige was now a pirate, scrubbing floors and thieving through tight spaces. Paige was always one of tough spirit, if someone slighted her she gave back just as hard. If someone was too tough to fight she would be as passive aggressive as possible. The two always made trouble for their captains and crew, and found themselves bought and sold to different pirate captains on a nearly annual cycle, each captain was more cruel and ruthless than the last. Whether they were bargained off for bigger cuts of the loot, or gambled away at a Red Talon card table, the two sisters met a new crew and a new set of horrors to deal with regularly in their lives as slaves. Pirates have never been known for their kindness. The two sisters suffered under the wicked whims of their different captors, and after enduring their torment with each new crew long enough the two sisters would become uncooperative, only to be sold again and have the process repeat. The cycle had to break. Captain Bartholomew Clives was the last Pirate they would call Captain. A man known for his sadism and malice, he took great pleasure in making the sisters squirm under his will. One night he got too rough with Paige, and her older sister stepped in he shot Mako in the kneecap with his embossed pistol. The wound went untreated, causing Mako the loss of her leg. Paige was beyond furious at the loss of her sister’s leg. She didn’t mind the torment she suffered, but she would be damned if this act of barbarism would go without a reckoning! After planning with Mako the two set up a way to betray their fellow Pirates and earn their freedom forever. They set up a communications relay with the authorities, and made a bargain. The sisters gave them all the information the law needed for a massive sting operation in exchange for the their freedom. Mako and Paige endured their suffering with new found purpose, and after a few weeks the trap was sprung! Captain Bartholomew Clives and his crew were arrested, and the Tann Sisters were given their freedom with their criminal records expunged. Now the two roam the Galaxy, depending on each other and never again letting someone else dominate their lives. But the Red Talon Privateer Group remember Captain Bartholomew Clives, and the traitorous wenches who sent him to the execution chamber. Equipment * Baggy clothes that are all too comfy. * A folding environmental suit around her hips. * An extremely sharp sword. * A very old revolver from the Colonial Expansion Era. * Tool boxes to do your job better. * A comm unit she never puts down. * More attitude than you can handle. Quotes "WHO'S READY TO BREAK SOME BOLTS AND RIP SOME NUTS!?" -Hyping the crowds for Mako's fight "WHO DAAAAARES HAIL THE GREAT AND POWERFUL RUSTBUCKET?! DO YOU OFFER US TRIBUTE?!?!"